Love Of A Duke
by onlyonespur23
Summary: Charles Brandon is the King's Favourite and married to the King's sister what happens when his world is turned upside down when he meets Lizzy Glanville a lady in waiting to the queen Charles OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 1545

Looking back at my life you could call me lucky. In times where many people who came to court where never seen or heard of again. I remained the constant at the Palaces- a face in the background but also one of the most trusted men to the King. I am Charles Brandon, a man of who from arriving in the year of our lord, fourteen hundred and ninety-one, at court as a young boy with no expectation of power and status to a man who became the Lord President of the Council to the King, of course after many years and close friendship with both of the Tudor Kings. It may not have been that way though when I came to court as a young boy after the death of my grandfather who had raised me up until then. He was not expected to either but after my mother died giving birth to me and my father had died being a standard bearer for King Henry VII on the battle that brought him the crown Bosworth. My grandfather had very little choice I can still remember a few things he used to tell me about how men should behave, gentlemen and how correct it was to treat a lady- the rules that I still hold true to my moral standings to this day. I should have been concerned when I arrived at court but I was not. Call it an arrogance that I guess I still have I felt as if I was going to a place where I belonged the moment I saw Henry VII sitting on his throne, his statute looking at me and his wife Elizabeth smiling softly towards me as I bowed towards them I felt at ease. I did not know it then but I could have been turned away, I was a child with no legal claim to a title or peerage of the realm but I was saved by King Henry VII who placed me in his son's household his second son one not expected to be King. Henry, the spare, but a man who had all the airs and graces of a strong prince of Europe was whom I was taught with. Oh the trouble we used to get into when his father would get us tutored we would often be skipping a lesson because we were be Knights this was because although Henry kept his head down in his studies- something that he still does. Was never meant to be King and if he was honest with himself the concept often would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Harry unfortunately was thrown into this world of being the next in line to the throne when his brother died. Arthur the son to his father was the bringer of a new age the 'new Camelot' we had been told of the stories since we were children of knights and kings and chivalry although it was the old thing to be chivalrous now, it was ingrained into us. We were gentleman as well as knights and that was the way that a knight or now prince for Harry was to behave. His father although heartbroken when Arthur died began to teach his son, in my opinion too naively, while the King Henry VII gave Harry all the help he needed to be King and how to keep counsel he never taught him how to be a leader. Although Harry was well versed in literature, Latin, Greek and things that his father was never taught after the years that he spent in exile in Burgundy. The King did not teach his son the science of how he became King- It would seem that Henry VII did not seem to think that Henry VIII would face any opposition when he was to come to the throne although history taught us differently maybe he thought that himself uniting the Yorkist and Lancastrians together through the marriage and squashing anyone who had a too close to the claim to the English throne that his son, Henry would not need to be in fear of someone usurping his throne. He also did not teach him how to cope when someone said no to him although I can say that Harry is pretty terrifying man to say no to, I am sure that maybe five hundred years time people will still utter the words of 'King Henry VIII' and somehow tremble in fear or awe. But to me he shall always be Harry, Harry who would keep me up at night talking to me about being a fighter like the great men before us. How he was going to be a man that would not walk in the shadow of his brother or his father he was going to be remembered for being the King, and the bringer of a golden era. I still sometimes see the look in his eyes that he still believes he is bringing a golden era about in monarchy's history. Although while some would agree others would see this as a time of uncertainty and a time of a lot of bloodshed Henry VIII, Our Lord, was someone that you remembered.

The times for us being children changed and we were faced with many challenges that tested mine and Harry's friendship to the limit and had sometimes caused me to bite my tongue about many of the King's decisions. The time when I married his sister, my third marriage, to the sister of the King was not something I thought I would do but I was a youngish man and I fell in love with her. I thought she would be my last marriage- how wrong I was. Mary and mine relationship was fiery and passionate Mary had the Tudor temper in that respect one minute she would throw something at me declaring she hated me. The next she was collapse in my arms telling me that she loved me and never wanted to let me go. I know that I may not have treated her as well in the end as I could have done but I was always her husband, not only because she was the King's sister I did love her, but unfortunately my heart was not in love with her anymore. I was a different man then I was when I married her. I know now that this was my own form of heartache watching my heart for another woman and my loyalty to the woman I married almost tore me apart.

I had to also watch my king but most importantly my friend go through a number of heartaches from his love of his first wife queen Katherine of Aragon, a beautiful woman who as soon as Henry a young man of ten- coincidently as a page to her at his brother's wedding, loved her although she was never meant for him. But as I know many people have come to realise that Henry when he sets his mind on someone they are unlikely to say no. I watched him marry her after his brother died even though his father who had originally seen the match as a good one cooled off it something to do with her dowry- but Henry made it one of his first calls when he was crowned King that he married Katherine. I saw them love and create a court where family was important to them both. I also watched him cast her aside because she did not give him a son although I understood my friend for his decision to do it but I still never think he got fully over the loss of his wife and the cruelty he bestowed on her. But he was a man of practically and he knew that he needed an heir. A girl could not rule over England - it was unheard of. And he could not well have his Bastard son Henry Fitzroy, son of him and his mistress Bessie Blount, also hold the throne- that could have been the start of a civil war. I watched him marry a number of different times but never finding the one thing he craved for a woman who loved him without an ulterior motive of a wanting of wealth for her family or advancement of herself. Perhaps only the late Queen Jane fitted this so well but alas we would never know how that would have turned out because of the untimely death of her being snatched from this world- God rest her soul. But she did do something she gave him the heir he so desired Little Prince Edward, my Godson. Three more marriages followed after the death of his beloved Queen Jane and with each we lost people that had been in power along with the Queen's if you aligned yourself with anyone but the King you were in constant danger of getting caught into a faction that if it went wrong could end up one of the one's on the block.

Henry VIII and his fiery temper which on more than one occasion has gotten many a person into trouble get on the wrong side of the King and the likelihood of you being alive for a number of years was very slim. A few times he threatened me with the block- his oldest friend, almost it was as if we were brothers, but even I was not safe in times when the Kings moods were about as predictable as the weather you never really knew where his mood or where you stood. Although he had many faults without the King I would not have found something I was looking for. I would not have met the love of my existence, my wife. After over two decades together she can still make my heart skip a beat as I look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, our children- the many that we have been blessed with are now grown and my first grandson has just been born from my beautiful first born son. I know I am one of the lucky ones in this world because I survived this time when many of my friends or associates did not. I survived and I was able to find peace with a woman that I knew loved me. I can still remember the first time that I met her as if it was only yesterday.

_I sat in the Gardens of Greenwich Palace it was the year Fifteen Twenty- One and into the twelfth year of the reign of Henry VIII. I usually liked this palace but for some reason this day it was a place where I did not want to be. Yes I was a courtier –probably if you believed many people I was one of the most prestigious so I should have been in my element but in the previous years I had been able to escape the hustle and bustle of court life feeling much better going to my lands and staying there until I was needed or for a better word summoned by the King- which would be very seldom as it was before he needed me more and more by his side. But my wife Mary had wanted to come to see her brother the King and her sister the Queen. I pulled the fur lined coat around my body the winter chill from a harsh winter for our realm caused my body to shiver- I can still feel the crispness of that air now. I watched as a few women, Ladies in waiting, it must have been time for the Queen to have a few new ladies as I did not recognise any as I looked at them as they disturbed my peace and came into the garden. Giggling and very impressionable many of the new ladies always were. They seemed to think about how they could advance themselves in a court where you gained a great number of wealth if you were connected to the right people. I admitted that a few of them were pretty many too innocent not that I was really paying attention of course that was until I saw the woman in a red cloak who eyes sparkled with something so beautiful that my heart did a loud thud, her blonde hair tied back with a Spanish hood the fur on the rim framing the cheeks of her face. Which had a rosy hue as the change in temperature of her coming from the warmth of the palace which the King always insisted upon so himself and his beloved Queen never caught a illness- not while the only heir that they had was their daughter The Princess Mary – who would later be known as the Lady Mary, named after my wife, to the coldness and crispness of the gardens where a little dusting of snow was still visible. I could see the wave of her hair fall slightly it seemed that wanted to escape. She was a thing of beauty and I wanted her. _

_Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk, wanted to see that woman who I did not even know her name. I was looking at another woman which I had not done for many years. There seemed to be something about this one though that I needed know her. In years to come I am still unsure whether I am able to grasp exactly what it was but I knew that there was something that I was not going to be unable to escape. _

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

'Charles' her soft voice pulled me back from my memories her hand reached for mine as I looked into her eyes which always sort for mine. Even after all these years the beauty of those eyes still drew me from the depths of hell in times of darkness and we have been through many dark times she would always have a way of bringing me back and reminding me that together her and I will be able to do anything and a lot of the time we had.

'Lizzy' I smiled softly, encompassing her tiny hand in mine, as she sat in the chair beside me. She's been worrying about me she says I need to see a physician soon if the cough that seems to be sticking around on my lungs although I keep telling her that I am perfectly fine and that it did not matter. I know that look in my wife's eyes she was not for a second believing me that I was well and it was nothing for her to worry about. I loved her more for her constant worrying about me. It would make me remember that I had someone in my life that I have always pushing me forward and pulling me back if I needed to be. Mostly with my temper in regards to the King and if our tempers would lock, it would be her I would vent my frustrations out with and her who would be able to reassure me. She would also remind me of who I was and who she was to me. She enabled me to find the peace when the world was falling in and both the future of ourselves and the system we knew were caving in on us I knew while I had her by my side I was going to get through it. 'I love you'

'And I love you Charles, have done for a number of years now'

Although our beginnings were not as easy as two people falling in love with people it should have been simple a man and a woman fell in love and should have been able to get on with their lives together of course it was not that simple. We had fallen in love while one I was still a married man. And also at a very unstable time in the history of England, we had fallen in love just at the beginning of a moment of History that will be seen as monumental for years to come. We fell in love when Henry VIII decided that he was going to change the course of English power forever.

'I made you a promise all those years ago, Lizzy and I am not going to take it back now, I promised to look after you and protect you'

'And you have Charles we have been truly blessed but you have to let me look after you too' she looked to me.

'I know and you do, more ways than you know' and she did more than she would ever know even now she looked after me so well.

'Mother' Our youngest daughter of ten looked to me and my wife.

'Yes Katherine' she answered.

'Will you and father tell us about the stories of court?'

'You have heard them all before Kat'

'Please'

'Alright but only if your father agrees'

I smiled to my wife. 'It all began long ago….' I started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one **

**March 1522 - Lizzy's POV**

'Elizabeth Glanville' one of the King's pages looked to me. I turned my head, I was not sure why I was being called I was hardly someone of any importance in the court. I was meant to be running an error so I was wondering why I would not be able to get on with my job. 'My Lady'

'I am she' I nodded, wiping back a loose strand of hair from my face. I was a lady in waiting to the Queen, the most honourable woman I have ever met. Katherine of Aragon, a woman with so much grace and poise. When people looked back and named the women who in this time were among the most gracious and moral I was sure that she would be one at the top of the list. She has been at the side of the King's side for as long as most of us can remember. I have been a lady in waiting to the Queen for nearly a year now and I have to say that the Queen seems to respect me, I am not sure why but sometimes she would let me speak with her privately. She does not do that with many of her ladies in the court I am not sure whether it is because I remind her of someone she once knew but I am grateful that she gives me such respect it's almost as much as I give to her.

'You have heard that the King is going to be holding the Chateau Vert to conclude the celebrations of the marriage contract between Princess Mary and the Holy Roman Emperor.' I nodded of course I had heard about it, the idea was simple it was to show Charles V, the King's Nephew through his marriage to the Queen, that the King had the best entertainment Christendom. I heard many of the ladies talking about it how they wanted to be part of the ceremony- the rumours were how the King was going to be one of the rescuers. As well as many of the well known men to the King and his closest friend Charles Brandon also rumoured to be attending too. Although it was known that he was going to be at the celebrations he always was when something like this was happening at court. However I did not think he would be taking part. Although the women were excited about what was going on in the court, I tended to keep out of the whittlings of a lot of the women in a position to the Queen a lot of the time it was idle gossip or about which man they had been asked to accompany to bed with this month. I had no interest of that. I just kept my head down and got on with the work I was tasked to do. It was a way of getting on in Court although I was one of the minority, who acted like this.

'I have indeed, sir' I replied. It was one of the many follies that the King enjoyed. The King would no doubt disguise himself so that people would not know who he was and creep up on an unsuspecting female who may click who he was but pretended to not, then fall into his arms and usually in his bed, and be led to a dance. This was the act of Chivalric Romance which the court was famous for. According to some this was a dying act of how courtship was performed in court now days. I would like to ask these people if they have ever had the pleasure of being at court because I could assure them it was very much alive.

'The King has requested that you are to be one of the women who have a virtue about them' the page looked at me.

'That is a great honour' I spoke. I was somewhat new to court life but I knew that when the King requested you to be part of the entertainment you were a foolish person if you declined. I for one was not a foolish person if the King wanted me to be involved then I was going to be involved.

'You shall be assigned your Virtue tomorrow, as there is a practice for all the people involved'

'I shall be there' I nodded.

'Two o'clock tomorrow' He spoke 'in the great hall my lady'

I nodded again, 'I must be going I have a lot of duties I must be doing'

'Of course my lady'

I picked up my skirts and walked along the cobbled stones of the courtyard, I kept my head down as I walked. I was late and I would no doubt the Queen would notice she had been on edge a lot more recently. It was a well known fact that the King had again taken a mistress to his bed, this time the Mistress was one of the Queens closest ladies, Mary Carey nee Mary Boleyn was the woman who had taken the Kings eye. It was clear to all that she was the King's new mistress as her father, husband and she were gaining much power in court. So much so, that her sister Anne had been recalled from France to become a lady in waiting to the Queen too. Her brother George a man who always liked to think that he was something higher than he was at court, would often be seen with a woman on his arm whispering in her ear turning her head. He had tried it with me, but I had quickly turned him away no man was going to tempt me not unless they could offer me more than just their bed.

I collided with Thomas Wolsey, Cardinal Wolsey as I went around the corner of York Palace- I had been told that the King was planning on extending this palace taking inspiration from the work he had begun at Richmond Palace, I was heading towards the Queens Chambers when I stopped.

'I am sorry, your Holiness' I bowed my head. Thomas Wolsey the King's chief advisor and had been for many years while he had been on the throne. However I knew that many people including the Queen did not like the power that the Cardinal had on the King. A little known fact about the Cardinal, who as one should have a vow of abstinence and not look at a woman, had a mistress locked away in the country and a number of bastard children running around the place. God help the Catholic Church if he was meant to be a figure head for it in England.

'It's not a problem my child' he nodded as he walked past me. I hated the way he would talk to me as if I was nothing more than a child although I supposed to him I was a child. I was a woman of not yet twenty years of age so to a man who was a lot older and a lot more experienced than I about the world of court I was a child. I held my tongue my father would chastise me if he knew that I had disrespected someone in power like the Cardinal. My Father would often tell me off for my sharp tongue, he would say how it one day would get me in trouble and how I was a rebel for allowing it to escape from time to time. I know he was saying it in jest most of the time but still sometimes it scared me when I was much younger than I was now.

I apologised again as I made my way to the Queens chambers, she was watching her daughter Mary as I entered. The celebrations of her daughter's and her nephew's marriage contract was something that the Queen had long wanted. It was clear to all that whenever the King had desired his daughter to marry a Frenchman either the son of Francis or Francis himself that the Queen had not wanted that. She wanted her daughter to be aligned with the Habsburgs not a French alliance that was likely to be broken between her husband and the King of France very soon anyway. Charles was her security in the political powers him as the Holy Roman Emperor he was one of the major powers of Christendom her daughter being married to him would secure her as a woman if which many of us suspected that the Queen was unable to deliver a son to the King.

Although you would not know by the way the King treats his daughter that he was anything but happy with her to be his daughter and effectively his heir. He would often be seen talking about his daughter and to everyone we could all see the love that radiated off him, he was proud of her and how she was becoming an accomplished young lady. He would also boast, to many ambassadors, just how she was coming along in her studies. I saw in her father's eyes the same look that my father used to have when he watched me when I was younger. My father who I still saw most of the time in Court only a few times that he had been away those nights I spent the night sleeping in the quarters with my friend Lady Rebecca, Becca, Danet she was someone who was a fast friend to me when I came to court. A little older than me she sat with me on the first night my father had left me here with him having to return to his estate before joining back up with the court again. There was a storm the first night I was there. I was never good with storms. Becca had spoken with me all night calming me telling me it was going to be fine the storm would pass. It was a trust between us that we quickly were the ones who kept our heads down and got on with the duty we were meant to be doing. It annoyed the other women who were a lot more forward in their desire for advancement that Becca and I were the ones who would often be found with the confidence of the Queen although we did not seek it.

The Queen's face softened when she noticed me walk in with a smile on her face. She ushered for me to sit down and begin my embroidery as she watched her daughter being ushered out as she was to prepare for the signing of the marriage contracts tonight in another lavish ceremony this would seal the contract. I watched the Queen as she looked to me.

'Lizzy, how do you think the Princess fairs?'

'She is a credit to you and Our King' I replied looking over watching Becca having problems with her embroidery as she often would. I looked to her switching ours over so I could unpick hers. 'You should be proud of her, your grace'

'I am very much so, but I sometimes wonder if the King had not wished that she was a son that could rule the country without him being in fear that war could break out'

'You are both still young God may still bless you with a son'

'The King has not visited my chambers for many months, I know he has taken another mistress, I would be naïve if I did not know that it is Mistress Carey who warms his bed at night while I am left alone'

'My Lady'

'No, I am his queen and he will tire of her I know like he did with Mistress Blount but it does not help me feel what if she also can bare him a child like his last one did, what if my princess will not have her birthright and he places his bastard son on the throne'

This was the first time I had seen the Queen like this I wondered if she was feeling a little on edge for a reason had something been whispered in her ear. I was not sure. 'You are the King's true love, I believe that with all my heart that you and he are the love that people will speak of in years to come. You have been his queen for many years. There is no one the King wants more than your love and your passion'

'I have been told that you and Becca are to be in the pageant tomorrow'

'I only just heard myself' I confessed.

'You and she will be the one's that the virtues will be for. You and she are good ladies for me'

'We only do our duty, your grace'

'You do a lot more than that Lizzy'

I smiled to her, what it was I did I would not find out as we were interrupted by Mary Tudor, came through the door, Princess Mary followed by her husband Charles Brandon. He looked to me as I bowed and I felt my heart thud. Charles Brandon the man who was the closest friend to the King, the only man I knew who could marry the King's sister in secret and be able to still have his head. It was a well know fact that he was possibly the only person that the King truly trusted as they were childhood friends. I did not look directly at him I kept my focus on the Princess, or the Duchess of Suffolk she should have been known as now as she married Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk.

'Your Grace' the Queen looked to her sister and brother by law. 'It is nice of you to come to my quarters although I am unsure why you Charles are here'

'Forgive me, your highness' Charles looked around, he looked to his wife, I thought immediately there was something going on with them that was unspoken to all. 'I was just accompanying my wife here; I shall leave you ladies in peace'

He walked out, not before I was sure he looked at me directly in the eye. Mary, the King's sister looked towards us as if we were meant to be getting on with something that did not include us being here.

'I wish to talk to the Queen privately' I looked to Becca; it would seem that the order was a simple we were not wanted in this conversation.

'Your highness Becca and I will go and take a walk around the Garden leave you and the Princess some time to discuss matters' I bowed and grabbed Becca's hand who seemed most put out that the Princess had thought that we were not to be trusted with whatever it was that they needed to discuss.

'Well that was rude of her' Becca sighed as we got to the gardens.

'It was something that we are not privy to hear Becca' I smiled.

'I know but she could have been more polite about it'

I laughed; I stopped suddenly when I had the feeling that Becca and I were being watched by someone in the shadows. I continued walking with Becca as we talked about things of the pageant and how lucky we were to be included in it. It was then Becca was called away and I was left alone. I walked to the wall and pressed my back against the stone, allowing the coolness to hit my body through my dress material.

'Lady Glanville' a voice said, I knew that voice I was sure I knew that voice was it someone that I knew it was obvious that they knew me. I turned was it the person who I knew had been watching Becca and I since we had been in the gardens. I liked to walk the gardens when I had the chance too but this was the first time I had been aware of someone watching me.

I looked up. The burly figure of Charles Brandon, the King's closest friend, and brother in law and more importantly the Duke of Suffolk was looking at me. He was a figure with great statute and his brown hair was something many women would swoon over if they had the chance. But yet he hardly spoke to any of the women in the court, usually too preoccupied with his wife, Mary Tudor, the king's own sister. That would be until now when it would appear he was talking to me but why was he speaking to me. 'Your Grace' my eyes met his blue eyes as I looked through my lashes.

'What is a very pretty young lady doing on her own at this time of the afternoon?' He smiled raising an eyebrow. I was unsure whether he was going to give me a telling off for not doing my duties as a lady to the Queen or if he was teasing me.

'When you have found a pretty young lady then you can ask her' Well two could play at that game, if he was teasing me I was going to tease him back call it the rebellious side of me I was not going to be made to look like a naughty child in front of him, especially not in front of him. 'I was gaining some air, before I return to my duties as you know your wife was having a private audience with the Queen, Your Grace' I smiled.

He looked at me and I thought I was going to get lost in those eyes, the sides of his mouth turned up to a smile. I found myself thinking he needed to smile more often in the few occasions that I have seen him I could not recall the amount of times that I had seen him smile like he did now looking at me. 'I shall not keep you; I have a meeting with the King'

He turned and bowed towards me and strode off. I watched and then I let out a breath one I did not even realise that I had been holding in. Charles Brandon had been speaking to me. I seemed to recall a funny story about him that often made me laugh, which I am sure was nothing but idle gossip that he had reframed the King from giving into pleasure so that he was a virgin when he went to the marriage bed untouched for his Queen, But if that was true than surely the reputation that he had about bedding man women were false. As Charles Brandon was well known for bedding a number of women although since he had been married to the Princess his affairs had become less well publicised but I know doubt that they still occurred. So I almost found the idea of him trying to keep his friends purity intact as one to giggle over.

)()()()(

I walked into the Queens chambers after I got my breath back I walked in as Princess Mary walked out. I bowed as she walked past. Becca came up behind me. She smiled to me the smile that she was very good at wearing. I thought that maybe her sisters had caught her for something. Becca who was the middle child in between two sisters seemed to be the one who got most of the flack if the others did not behave.

I no doubted she would tell me about what she was meant to have done this time later when we were not on duty or at dinner tonight. We had the secret understanding between us that it would be said between us soon. It was as if she was a sister I did not have and maybe I thought I was the sister she wished she did.

We kept on with our duties for the rest of the day and it was late when we were finally relieved after the signing of the contract of the marriage and the peace treaty between England and the Habsburg dynasty which stated that if they wanted to go to war with France than both of the leaders would help the other. The likelihood of this happening was extremely high as it was every other month the King and King Francis would fall out and threaten to go to war with each other.

I opened the door to the chambers my father was already his quarters he had been at the court today because all the noble families were expected to attend when a grand occasion such as this. I slipped into my bed and allowed sleep fall over me I was weary and it would appear I had a very big day ahead of me tomorrow.

What I did not expect was to be dreaming about the man who had been watching me on more than one occasion today. Charles Brandon. In my dreams I could see him looking at me. I for the first time I wanted him to look at me. It was his eyes that I was drawn to. I moved away from them. It felt as if the look in his eyes would burn my skin, they were like embers I had never noticed that they could change to colour of blue that they were at the moment. As I walked away he followed me his step much more than me and soon he was behind me. My feeling in my body was telling me that I should not turn around, but before I knew it I was. His mouth tipped up to a wicked smile as he licked the bottom of his lip. I felt my legs quiver slightly.

'I know this is a dream' I spoke.

'This is not a dream Elizabeth, this is very much real' He moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine.

I did not see how the dream ended as I sat bolt upright in my bed. Breathing hard, I wiped my forehead I was hot and clammy. I could not get the image out of my head about him. I did not get any sleep for the rest of the night every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. I felt his lips. I threw my pillow across the room and walked to the window. The sun was about to rise on a new day. The day where the Chateau Vert was going to occur, a great masque if the building we have been hearing that have been going up for a few days. On this Shrovetide day I began to feel the butterflies creep in. I was one of the people who were going to be in it.

)()()(

I rushed to the Great Hall, Becca was already there she looked at me as I almost skidded across the slippery floor which I could have imagined had been cleaned for tonight's events. As I stood by the side of Becca she flashed me a smile. I was aware that the other ladies were staring at me. Anne and her sister Mary both were looking at me as if I was a plague that needed to be taken somewhere else. I was not sure what I had done to upset the two of them. I was only late because I had been running an errand for the Queen. I could not be chastised for doing that. But according to them two it would appear I could. There were eight of us standing on one side and eight on the other. I assumed that were I was standing were the virtues and not the vices.

'It's alright he's not here yet' Becca laughed, 'William Cornish seems to be running a little late too'

'I was running an errand for the Queen' I muttered.

'I know, but the sisters seem to think that you have been with the King'

'I have never heard anything more ridiculous in my life' I laughed, 'me with the King'

'You know what gossip in this place is like Lizzy'

'That I do' I nodded.

Becca smiled to me and I understood, she knew that I was not with the King I would not be so foolish to have my head turned by the King of England. As I looked back William Cornish walked in. He was the master of the children in the Chapel Royal, he was a short man well many men were short at court it was only the King and the Duke of Suffolk that had a height that befit people of their statute.

'Ladies ladies' he smiled. 'I see you are already in the groups of Virtues and Vices. Now I must appoint which one shall be what. Will her highness, the Princess Mary come forward?'

Mary Tudor stepped forward her head held a little higher than it usually did.

'You my lady are the most senior of the Virtues you are the virtue of beauty, it will be the King who rescues you my lady'

One by one all the other ladies were called and given the virtues that they had been given to hold dear to them, Mary Carey was Kindness –which some of us thought was correct and if it was true about her and the King which there was little doubt that it was not then the King had picked this one for her himself. Anne, her sister who had not long returned to Court after coming back from the French court was tasked with perseverance, Jane Parker soon to be Jane Boleyn whom was marrying the brother of the Boleyn sister George was given constancy. Honour was given to the Countess of Devonshire while Mistress Alice Browne was given Pity.

It was left to me and Becca, Becca was called first, and she was given Mercy which I could see she was someone who would often show mercy on the people of the court. She would although inside be fuming about something that someone had said she would never allow anyone to know. I was the only one who saw her fuming most of the time. She smiled and winked towards me as she slipped out to go and collect her gown.

'So Lady Glanville' William Cornish tipped his head up, 'you are to be the virtue of bounty, you my dear are the one with generosity'

'I will endeavour to embody this virtue wholeheartedly'

'The performance shall occur after the banquet tonight'

I nodded as I took the sash which had the virtue stitched on to it in Gold lettering I traced the letters with my fingers. Picking up my gown I went to my room to lay it out. The material was white satin with the virtue we had been given emblazoned twenty- four times; I counted, on the dress. We were to wear Headdresses of Venetian Gold offset with a Milan bonnet. It was the masque that I was to wear which truly made me smile; it was decorated with Gold swirls to match the fleckles of Gold from the dress and the headdress. I wondered what I would look in the dress but it would not be long before I knew. I felt excited to be one of the lucky few to be able to take part in this masquerade.

)()()(

We did not eat as while the rest of the court were eating we were getting ourselves ready for the entertainment, Becca came into my chambers to get dressed so we could do each other's laces up. She giggled as she watched me put the headdress onto my head.

'Well my lady don't you look like a Queen'

'Becca' I laughed, 'Stop that, I am nothing special. I am just plain old Lizzy'

'Plain old Lizzy with beautiful blonde hair and stunning blue eyes which captivate anyone who sees them'

'I am not the one who has men falling at my feet Lady Becca' I remarked looking at my friend who's dark long hair would cause a man or two turn their heads although I knew that Becca never looked. She had her heart broken by a man at court once before and she was determined that she was not going to allow it to happen again. Sir Francis Bryan who was still seen at court was the man who broke my friend's heart after her father could not collect the dowry for her marriage to him. It had been an affair at court that left the scars on my friend although I was not at court when this occurred. A few nights when we would sleep in the same quarters she would shout out for him so I knew that he still held a piece of her heart, that although she would deny it, her dreams could not deny it.

'Oh Lizzy you just don't see them doing it' Becca smiled. 'We'd better mask ourselves up. Want me to tie the back of yours if you do mine'

I nodded.

)()()(

The Great Hall at York Palace was loud and chattering as we waiting to hear the heralds that his eminence Cardinal Wolsey had shown the ambassador of Charles V, Mendoza as well as the emperor himself into the hall. He was joined also with Sir Thomas More. As we heard the heralds it was to be our time to walk and place ourselves in the tower to wait to be rescued by the men who held the virtues of a perfect courtier we had been told.

I could feel the butterflies come to my stomach I knew that all eyes would soon be on the ones who were part of this and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. Many people will be looking with jealous eyes that they would not allow to be part of this as well. I took a deep breath and took my position.

In came the men led by the man ardent desire, who we all knew was William Cornish his clothing of red and gold and a sword that he yielded. He approached the Green Tower and towards us. I watched as he was stopped by the women vices who were dressed as Indian women but mostly they were choralists of the chapel royal only a few were women, each of the Vice's were named but instead of being dressed in white they were dressed in black. I looked across the line there was danger, disdain, jealousy, unkindness, scorn, malbouche (sharp-tongued) – which I was sure my father would have picked for me and strangeness (off-handedness.

'Let these ladies go or me and my men will have to breech your defences'

'Well no man has ever breeched mine' Lady Danger replied.

'Well then you leave us no choice attack attack!' he sounded flinging his sword around and there some cannon fire as if it was going off but no cannon was released. Then the men charged through the gates and made the vices back away. A man approached each of us.

'Lady Bounty, I claim your virtue' a hand reached for mine. As the hand grasped my hand I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. The male virtue that had approached me was the virtue of Loyalty at least I was happy it was not pleasure or something like that. I nodded as I met the man's hand again as I came down from the tower.

'Then virtue of Loyalty, I happily submit' I said.

We stood and watched each other for a moment as ardent desire walked between us.

'At first you dance and then you shall reveal who you are'

The music began to play; we bowed and began to dance. It was a fast dance which I could not recall the name of but I managed to follow the beat. It required us to come close and join hands at regular intervals. I could not help but watch his face smile when I took his hands. Although I was aware that we were not the only people in the room, I could hear the buzz but when I met his eyes it was as if we were. Chatter from the courtiers watching could be heard but I only had my eyes on the man in front of me. I wondered who this man was. He seemed to have his eyes firmly on me. I was not even aware when the music came to a halt. He was still holding my hand. It took me a few moments to recollect my thoughts.

'Now ladies and gents remove your masks so that you can see who it was to rescue and who in turn the man rescued'

I reached my hand behind my head and undid the piece of ribbon that was tied and removed the mask I looked up and met the eyes of Charles Brandon meeting my eyes. He smiled towards me. I could feel the blush creep across my face although I did not want it to. My body and my brain seemed to be doing different things.

'I thank you, Your Grace. You dance quite elegantly'

'You also my lady' he smiled. He raised my hand to his lips, causing my cheeks to flush a little more than my cheeks already burned. Who knew just a kiss on the hand would do this to me. I was acting like a woman in a swoon not a lady of decorum. I shook my head as I watched him walk away with the King and to take the hand of his wife. It would appear, to many people, that I had somehow enticed the Duke when he turned back and looked towards me.

)()()(

My father came to me when we arrived back to our chambers I was readying myself for sleep and was very tired from the day that I had been. Still if I was honest feeling the effects of the dance with the Duke.

'You seemed to have caught the eye of a great number of suitors this night, Elizabeth'

'Did I? I know I danced a number of times but I was not aware'

'A number of men Lizzy were looking at you and I was well aware that the Duke of Suffolk was pleased when he danced with you' My father smiled, 'He commented on how wonderfully you danced and then there was others who kept their eyes firmly on you all night'

'Probably just a page to the King hoping to snag himself a lady for the night' I replied. 'None of them made their intentions to me. They were men probably trying to prove they were men'

'Elizabeth!' My father chided me.

'Now I must go to bed' I kissed my father's cheek. 'It's been a long day and I have to be refreshed for my duties tomorrow'

As I got to my room, I felt my cheeks burn. I could not believe the Duke of Suffolk had been watching me and from what my father had told me, had been most of the night. I lay on my bed welcoming the coldness of the pillow against the hotness of my cheeks. I dreamed that night about his lips touching my hands. His soft lips, then I imagined his lips kissing my lips. I could feel them as I slept a form of torment that my brain seemed to call upon. I breathed what had I got myself into. I had not been looking for the affections of the Duke I had not even been looking for the affections of any man. I was just going about what I was tasked to do but that it would appear that I had.

)()()(

The Queen watched the next morning as the festivities were drawing to a close and her nephew was about to leave the court. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I did not blame her for that. Even after all these years of herself being in England seeing her nephew and her connection to Spain for a few days at court seemed to have revitalised her somehow. In turn some of the ladies in her service were walking a little happier by seeing the Queen happy.

After the ladies said goodbye to his Holy Roman Emperor, I went over to my needlework, which we were expected to do as our Christian duty to be sold to the church then disrupted to the poor. I was not the best at needlework but my father, had made sure I was competent although many would say that it was more than competent I however, did not agree.

I had been working for a few moments when the other ladies attentions were drawn to the door as they were flung open. In came Mary, Charles' wife again. I threw my needlework down to curtsey before her. I did not want her to think that we were not showing her the respect that her being the King's sister deserved.

I scanned the room and saw the Duke of Suffolk leaning against the door frame; he was not watching the scene in front of him of his wife and the Queen obviously in conversation about something. He was watching me. I met his eyes, I saw his expression soften. He bowed his head. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. This caused him to smile, I found myself captivated with his smile. I felt my heart give a quiet thud. This was the most time he had entered the Queen's chambers for as long as I could remember and I was sure it was not just to see the Queen or be with his wife. I had a feeling he was here to see me too.

He tilted his head as he tried to make it look that he was talking to his wife his eyes all the while fixed on me. I could not help but notice the look of sadness on his face as he spoke to his wife. I had always assumed that he and she were happy in their marriage as it was something that many were not. Their marriage was a love match or a love match most certainly on her part although I could not recall whether it was for him. But they were always happy, that was until today.

'Charles we should be heading off, the children will be wondering where we are'

Charles peeled his eyes away from me. 'I shall escort you back to our estates but then I am afraid the King wants me to return to court immediately'

'He could not even spare you a few days'

'I am afraid not my wife' his gaze again dropped to me as he extended an arm to his wife as they walked out of the chambers of the Queen. Where, we, ladies were left alone to continue with our daily routines.

Charles' POV:

I had hoped when I entered the Queen's chambers with my wife that she was going to be there. Elizabeth. And I was not disappointed since I saw her on one of her first weeks in court I was captivated by her. Her blond hair from that meeting at Greenwich Palace in the gardens had haunted my dreams. But she would never look at a man like me. Yes I was the Duke of Suffolk, one of the most prominent men at court and I was not being arrogant saying that, so I should have been a catch for any woman but I was married and could not offer what she should have stability and protection of a man who was free to be with her. I could take her if I wanted to and I did want to. I wanted to make her mine but that would not be right for me. Elizabeth Glanville was a rare creature, she deserved to be loved and caressed not to be taken like a cheap tavern whore that I did not care what they wanted as I only wanted to fulfil my own male desires; to be cast aside when I had reached gratification. I did not want that for Elizabeth. It would be easy for me to take her and then to cast her aside but something told me that I would not be satisfied by that gratified that I had her but I would not be satisfied in my soul.

When I had heard that there was to be a masque for the celebration of the marriage contract between Charles, the Holy Roman Emperor and Princess Mary and that there would be a need of ladies to take part in this I asked the King whether he would consider allowing Elizabeth to be in it. When he agreed I was relieved. I thought I was going to have to persuade him more, I suddenly thought maybe the King had an interest in her as well as me. I knew that if the King had an interest then I was going to be powerless even if I did want her. When I had danced with the Lady Bounty, who I rescued I had a feeling that I knew who it was. When she removed her mask I was elated that it was her that I had danced with. The costume made her features look more pronounced the gold of the headdress bringing out the colour of her eyes which would draw me to them. The night after the masque I had dreamt that she had come to my chambers and had declared she had wanted me. Her mind had been thinking of me like it had been for her. I had shown her how much I worshiped her. When I awoke I hated the sinking feeling that it was not her that was lying next to me. But my wife's body coiled towards me her hand upon my chest. The woman I should have been comforted was sleeping with me. She was the King of England's sister I should have lost my head for marrying her without the Kings permission. I almost did if it was not for the fact that I had known the King for many years and Cardinal Wolsey I would have that I was sure. And yes in some respects I still loved my wife and I always will but I did not think I was in love with her. It had been a while since my heart would beat a little faster as she came into the room and I was struggling to recall the last time that that happened. It seemed that no matter how often we were together it would always end up in an argument about something. A number of times she has struck calling me a vagabond for forcing her to marry me when I remember a very different story.

My wife pulled me back from watching Elizabeth with her voice signalling that she was ready to depart from the Queen's Chambers. It would appear if I was not ready be damned, when my wife wanted to leave everyone had to bow to her desires I think this was the Royal Blood coursing through her veins.

'Charles we should be heading off, the children will be wondering where we are'

I peeled my eyes away from Elizabeth. I looked to my wife. 'I shall escort you back to our estates but then I am afraid the King wants me to return to court immediately' I was lying I was not required back at court right away but I found myself now not wanting to leave the court for too long not if it meant me not seeing this lady in front of me who seemed to blush anytime she caught that I was looking at her.

'He could not even spare you a few days'

'I am afraid not my wife' I confessed. I would make it look as if I was needed desperately she would not be foolish enough to deny her brother my presence if he so desired it. She may have been of royal blood but you did not argue with Our Sovereign Lord and live to tell the tale. I took one more look at Elizabeth as I extended my arm to my wife and escorted her out of the Queen's chambers.

)()()(

We got in the coach to take us back to Westhorpe Hall where my wife spends most of her time when I am at Court or when I am home. She loves this place much more than I do myself. I am now finding myself feeling much more in need to be in court I miss the noise of the court and now I missed seeing Elizabeth.

My heart it would seem was no longer going to be left at Westhorpe Hall it was being left at court with a woman that did not even look towards me. But I knew she had my heart if she ever asked for it.

As we pulled up at Westhorpe Hall, after a long journey on the way back from London, I needed to stretch my legs. The hall was big enough for our family with a wing for the children and a wing for my wife and I. But I always found this home empty, it was given to me when the King made me the Duke of Suffolk but it was not my home. I was planning my own place to call my home. A house in London in Borough High Street where my grandfather had lodgings when he was a man at court, I wanted to build Suffolk Place there and make that my little safe haven. I was going to see a man about the improvements and rebuild of it. I could not wait for it to look like my grandfather would talk about when I was a boy. Mostly I wanted to make my grandfather proud it would be his legacy as well as my own. I did not however, see Mary being so attached to this dwelling I did not see her wanting to come to London to live when we were not at court.

'Charles are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?'

'I cannot I have to return with to the King, he needs me to be back at court, Parliament is due to be called'

'Of course we cannot have you displease my brother' she looked at me.

'He is my King'

'And I am your wife' she retorted back at me.

It was going to come to this an argument about where my loyalties lie was it to my wife or was it to my King or as I see him my friend. I would have to say at this moment it would be to my king because I would rather like to stay alive. If I was not with the King then I was against him and that would end up in the death of the person then it would not be a question who was I more loyal too I would be dead.

'I am aware of who I am married to' I replied. 'Now I must be going'

I moved to kiss her lips but the response was cold.

I walked around and made my way back to the coach I needed to get out of here even if it meant staying at an inn for the night. I could not stay another night here in this house. The driver of the coach looked at me as I told him to go back to London. I waited until I was out of sight of my wife and I said.

'If you wish we can stop at an inn somewhere between here and London'

'Yes Your Grace as the horses will need to rest'

I agreed, as the coach continued to approach back to London, back to Greenwich palace and in my own heart back to the person, lady I wanted to know better and in some respects the Lady I think I may now better than I know my own wife. The name that has been on my mind and now onto my lips I needed to see her even if I was a fool and she did not care for me like I think I now do for her I needed to see her, I needed to see Elizabeth.

)()()(

A few days later I arrived back at court. Back to the place where I was beginning to feel at home again, as I made my way to my chambers I was stopped by the King.

'Charles'

'Your Highness' I smiled.

'No longer going to call me Harry? Charles, when did we become so formal?'

'I did not mean to offend you, Harry, I was not expecting to see anyone before I had settled back into my chambers'

'I need to tell you I am holding a joust tomorrow of course I want to see you competing in it'

I looked to Henry 'You know me Harry I am never one to say no to a jousting tournament. Especially when I win'

'Good' Henry nodded towards me, 'And Charles you will not beat me this time' he grinned. Sometimes I still have to remind myself that he was in fact the King of England and not my friend I needed to keep myself safe when it came to him. Some glimpses I will see that he is my friend, my oldest friend who I shared all my secrets with and other times I was scared of him, scared of his temper like any other subject.

Henry walked away allowing me to go into my chambers when I rested my head on the chair by the fire. I let my mind wander to a lady with blond hair with a smile that would light up the room, I only hoped in time that the smile would be mine to see and no one else's.


End file.
